Nanohano and Friends, Jingle Jingle, jangle jingle jangle jangle…..….Jingle!
PsykoReaper walked through the snow, cold and alone... Alice locked the house again because he was turning into a nymphomaniac one... PsykoReaper was crazy and insane, but wanted one thing... To spend Christmas with a day of cheering... Then up and about, PsykoReaper said... "STOP THE RHYMING, IT'S HURTING MY HEAD!!!" Ok, sorry... Holiday Home PsykoReaper then saw a nice little house, the one belongning to the Dark Master, Lughia G. Lughia’s house was lit, up with warmth and Christmas cheer. It was Lughia’s year to hold the Council’s Christmas party and he was succeeding marvelously. The house was full of masters and Grand’s all dressed in their finest clothes. It was a ball. But this house on this one night, every master and grand master was an ordinary everyday powerless human. Suddenly, the door knocked four times...then again when no one responded... The door opened to a Lughia dressed in a white suit with a bright orange lily in his lapel. “Hello?” "I am the Ghost of Christmas Future..." moaned PsykoReaper, "Where's the bean dip, I am hungry!" He then moved past Lughia and started eating the bean dip. A waiter walked up to Psyko not surprised by his appearance in the least. “Sir that’s not dip, its Atlantic caviar.” Lughia moved the waiter back to the kitchen. “Umm can I help you?” "Who makes this bean dip, the French!?" yelled PsykoReaper, he then dropped the caviar and started to look through the food. "Where are the nachos, you can't have a party without nachos!" “Well this isn’t that kind of party.” Lughia was surprised that he hadn’t noticed. People dressed in their best and plates full of food no one could pronounce. “So please what do you need?” PsykoReaper looked at the food again. "Is this a suicide party, because this food looks something a Klingon would eat!" “What do you want!?” Lughia was getting flustered by the extremely rude man and all he wanted was a simple answer. "Oh, I am a poor man...diety, I am PsykoReaper, God of Insanity, and my ward was being a scrooge and locked me out of my house, and all I want for Christmas is an Xbox 360 and a happy Christmas..." Lughia looked down ashamed by his outburst. “Oh I’m sorry, well your more than welcome to celebrate with us!” Lughia smiled brightly to the man/deity….whatever. “At out annual Grand Council Christmas celebration.” "Grand Council, I remember when it was first formed, about....somethin' long years ago," sighed PsykoReaper, "Mind if I invite people over here, I got friends that KNOW how to make a party bearable!" “Hey were having a fun time of our own.” Lughia retorted. “Besides this isn’t the best time to be dealing with a bunch of crazy monsters.” "Truuuuuust me, these guys are fun to be around, they will make the party more bearable, and most of them are not as insane as me, some are actually very serious...compared to me, of course..." “Oh dear…well I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” Lughia felt he would regret this. “But make sure they don’t disturb the others, or come the day after Christmas we will both be dead.” "Don't worry, they be fun to hang around with!" he then pulled out a scary looking cellphone and called someone. "Hey...Kraik?...Yeah, it's me, Psyko, don't hang up...would you like to go...to a party?" A Demon Corps Christmas A few minutes later, a knock appeared at the door. Naomi G opened the door, she wore a long red dress with her hair down to her chest. “Welcome.” "Hello there!" screeched Kraik. PsykoReaper ran up to the door and yelled, "Oh no, it's you!" He then slammed the door on Kraik's neck. Kraik then pushed the door open and walked in, along with members of the Demon Corps. Kraik walked to the table and put a bowl of bird seed on the table. "There, that should settle people's stomachs..." “What is the rabble doing here?” Torret walked forward wearing a black cocktail dress with several gold accessories. “How quaint, even the lowest class of filth are allowed to attend such a gala.” "I'll have you know that the Demon Corps are more important than the Gotei, and I was a celebrity back in Hell," cooed Kraik. Torret said noting but slipped off her stiletto. She walked up to the man/demon and rammed her heel into his side. “I don’t care, leave.” "Ooooooh, a heel! How scary!" taunted Kraik, "I have the abilities of a shadow demon, I am Captain of the Demon Corps, one of the strongest soul reaper squads in all existance, and you are planning to defeat me with a heel?...Good luck..." "Is there a problem?" asked Ryuichi Washio as he walked towards them. Torret pulled out her heel and wiped it clean. “Your friends are getting on my nerves, I suggest you leave here.” Torret "I am afraid we have not done anything, so how are we disturbing you good time?" asked Ryuichi. “This is our celebration our Christmas. If you an your associates can’t respect our ways then go. That means eating our terrible food and acting like a cultured member of society.” "Well, I can't argue with that, but maybe you should-" before he could finish, Caleb shoved Ryuichi aside and started to inhale shrimp. “Hey thats my skrimp!” Sogeio looking rather sloppy in his new tux ran over to the table and tried to stop the man. “Stop eating my Skrimp!!” Sogeio liked shrimp. "I don't see your name on it, loser!" growled Caleb. "Anyway, if you do not like us here, maybe you should talk to PsykoReaper, he was the one who invited us, and I should warn you, he is a diety, and dieties are easily angered and are indefinatly stronger than anyone else," Ryuichi continiued to Torret. Torret slipped of her heel again and threw it at PsykoReaper’s head. “GET OUT!” PsykoReaper was silent, his back was turned, he then slowly did a 180 degree with his head, looking at Torret with blank eyes that said she was going to die. The expression of his face was a look that seemed nonexistant, but in actuality, he was thinking... Adduneihu ran in front of her and rushed her out the door. “I have to have a little bit left. Adduneihu put a hand forward and opened a dark portal the size of a computer screen. “I can’t fit through that!” She complained. “No time Zeeland.” Adduneihu shoved her through and closed the portal. “Crap that’s the last of my darkness.” When everyone thought something bad was gonna happen. "NO BODY LIKES ME!!" sobbed PsykoReaper as he cried in the corner. "Look what she did, she made Psyko cry!" sighed Kraik to Caleb. "What do you want me to do about it?" grumpily asked Caleb. "Give him a hug!" ordered Kraik. "NO!" yelled Caleb. "Fine, will someone give PsykoReaper a Christmas cheer, he is being depressive, and at any moment, we will be monsooned with blood from his wrists!" Paul walked forward in a white version of his pajamas. He put his hand forward to reveal a small candy cane. “Merry Christmas.” PsykoReaper looked at him and cired. "Oh, thank you, ever since that stupid lady threw that shoe, I was gonna quit being a diety, but you have opened my heart, I thank you!" Then a brown calico with two tails jumped on the table and was eating the caviar. Another of the waiters grabbed a spray bottle and began spraying her with water. “No bad cat, no eating people food!” The cat turned to him. "Listen, flatfoot, I am a Nekomata, you spray me with that water bottle one more time, I will make your face look like a bunch of confetti!" He looker her in the eye and squeezed the trigger. She then screeched and jumped on the waiter's face, scratching and biting it viciously. Those who walk the Wheel2 Adduneihu jumped on the waiter and ran him to the kitchen. “That’s it all of you out!” Naomi stood fuming in the center of the floor. "HEY, IT AIN'T MY FAULT THAT ALL OF YOU ARE SPECIESIST AGAINST DEMONS!!!" screeched Cookie, "OOOH, I'm a cat, I( don't have the same rights as you, and I am also a demon, oooooh, let's burn her at the stake, all you humans are the reason we have so much hate in the Omniverse!" "That'l do, cat, that'l do..." sighed Kraik. "Look, I am sorry for our secretary, she has always been on edge ever since her master died, and she misses him during Christmas so she gets a little ornry," explained Ryuichi, "As for Kraik, he may be kooky, but he has a good heart, and Caleb...just ignore him, he's just an angry little gnome..." "HEY!!!" “Oh if I could I would slice you in thirds.” Naomi cooled down. “But since its Christmas and were powerless I suppose we’ll have to deal with you.” Ryuichi walked to her. "Look, I am truly sorry for my companion's actions, I swear we mean you no harm, it's just that we are mainly a crazy lot, as the insane and eccentric are much more suited to handling demons than those with a serious mind..." Naomi said noting as she flashed behind the man, he flew in the air like a rag doll, a few bones slapping of his fall. “Just because I cant summon my light or darkness, doesn’t mean I can take you all down.” Ryuichi got up and didn't mind his broken bones. "Listen, just be calm, as I said, we mean you know harm, but be warned, we have killed demons with powers of a sun, and that is just me, but what about all of us?" Suddenly, the door opened to reveal an incredibly drunk Lucifer. "PARTAAAAY!!!" Eva ran over and pushed him out and sealed the door. “No!” "Awwww, come on, don't you want a piece of the Prince of Darkness?" flirted Lucifer from the other side. "She said no, Lucifer, besides, don't you have a Winter Solstace Party to go to?" asked Kraik. "Yeah, but I got drunk and wandered here, and I need more booze to get home, for I am Superman!" All at once the children started crying, Paul was weeping in the corner, Tama was bawling next to Paul, and Sara was sobbing alone. “Hey calm down kids.” Kunel A.M tried to comfort the kids. “I guess they can’t handle all this evil." "Don't worry, we delt with this situation before!" explained Kraik. He then creeped out of the window and faced Lucifer, he held a bottle in his hand. "Hey, Lucifer, you want your booze?" Lucifer looked at him like a hungry dog. "Yeah..." Kraik opened a demonic portal and threw the bottle in there. Lucifer jumped after it, the portal closing behind him. Kraik then climbed back into the house. "AND THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!" Immediately the children began to calm down. Still shaken by having the dark lord in their presence they ran up stairs and locked themselves in a room. “Sighhhhh I hope the dears will be ok.” Lughia said concerned. “I certainly hope that he won’t be coming back.” Lughia said to the demons. "No, he gets drunk during the Christmas season, reminds him of all the coal he is about to get," replied Kraik. “Well I suppose you can help us in some way, Yes you can help us light our tree.” Lughia looked to the back yard where a gigantic tree stood dark and bare. Everyone gathered at the tree, Kraik looked back to see Cookie looking through the window. "Cookie, come out here!" Cookie breathed on the window, and wrote, "F U!" on the window. Kraik groaned and put a coconut ornament on it. "Don't mind Cookie, she's a cat," Ryuichi said to Lughia. Everyone came out into the yard, the chill in the air refreshed the once tense air. Before the tree all the tension seemed to melt away, “Well it needs some lights.” Naomi put a hand forward and hundreds of little lights flew from her hand. They splashed onto the tree and gave it some basic lights. “Might I help?” Paul asked. “Light, Mysterious Firefly storm.” The lights flew into the tree making it even brighter. Hark the Demons Singing Sada Tanaka put a rabbit ornament on the tree, she then saw Kraik put an egg on it. "An egg?" asked Kagami. "Don't make you below Caleb!" hissed Kraik comically. Sada then turned to Eva. "Your friends and family seem nice..."